


I Fancy You

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Model Kris, Please Kill Me, Stylist Zitao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zitao is a stylist and Kris is his favorite model to work with.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	I Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't usually write light things like this but I have so much fun !!! Hope you like it, it's short and cute :)
> 
> (Sorry because I tried to be funny. I'm not funny.)

“Wake up. Wake THE FUCK UP, ZITAO.”

Zitao almost fainted in dreams when Qian shouted at him. She was really scary when getting angry, especially when things didn’t come as she expected or planned. Like now, for example.

The model who initially would take one of the most important photoshoots for the year had an accident that broke his leg. And it wasn’t necessary a quick-to-recover injury…

“THREE MONTHS!?”

Yes, that was Qian being scary again. She almost hit Zitao with a twisted, last month issue of their magazine (it took him a little pout with sparkly eyes to stopping her fury, since he was her baby. Zitao is baby.)

In any case, there were they, almost 8 AM, discussing (since 6 AM more or less) with the entire editorial staff which model will be covering the summer issue of Victoria’s Song China magazine.

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

“Baek...hyun?” Xuanyi, one of the latest incorporations in the shooting team, yawned and fixed her glasses, taking a sip of her almost cold cup of coffee.

“My intern. Always arriving-”

“LATE!” The red-haired, tiny but broad young man irrupted into the room panting, putting on his glasses properly. “I’m super sorry…”

“You better be. Zhoumi left.”

“WHAT?” Baekhyun started trembling. 

“B-but he didn’t leave at all… he broke his leg…” Zitao pouted and hugged Baekhyun immediately. His fear of Qian was extremely high and he didn’t have the privilege of being her spoiled baby.

Qian took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. This wasn’t the first time she got into this kind of trouble, she’s one of the most powerful women in China, she’s way better than all this bullshit… 

She opened her eyes. All the staff held their breath.

“Please, why are you so terrified. I don’t bite… yet.” Her intention clearly was to calm down the atmosphere, but she tensed it even more. “I guess… I have to play my hidden card.”

“Wait, so you had a hidden card?” Minseok, the vice principal of the magazine, stood up quickly. He had the zeroest of the chills, even with Qian. Beware a man with nothing to lose, or that’s what they say. “All this stress for NOTHING?”

“Baekhyun, come here.” But Qian was way ahead of his temper. That epic clashes between her and Minseok always cheered up the mood in the staff. Minseok killed Baekhyun with his gaze, making him even more scared and trembling because a literal titan on earth called out his name. Qian gave him a pile of papers (same work as almost every day in the office) and smiled calmly. “Call my nephew Yifan, won’t you? I need to talk with him as soon as possible. Oh, and don’t let Minseok take a single coffee from the lobby’s machine for today or you’re fired. All dismissed.”

Everyone left the room quickly, because Qian hated losing time. Zitao approached her slowly, interpreting her sudden zen estate as the calm before the storm. 

“Need something, Taozi? ~”

“A-are you sure about this, Qian? Last time you checked on Yifan…”

“The past is in the past, my dear. The present is a gift, that’s what it’s called present.” She took a sip of his tea and evil smiled. “We’re going to make history, and that’s why we need him.”

_________________________________________________________________________

“Dude, she’s SCARY.” Baekhyun pouted and took a sip of his strawberry milkshake, pouting. “I can’t stand passive-aggressive people, that scares the fuck out of me.”

“Language.” Zitao lighted a cigarette and smiled, eyes closed. “Qian is a literal angel on Earth. She’s just a bit intimidating.”

“A BIT!?” Baekhyun seemed on the verge of tears, like almost every time. “Look, I seriously need this job, that’s why I’m here. I’m a Business Management student, not a Monster Hunter.”

“But I thought you really liked videogames, Baekkie!”

The red-haired boy yelled way too high he almost threw his milkshake over his pants. Behind him was Qian, smiling with her eyes closed, not even mad about the fact her secretary called her monster. She knew she could be scary as hell, and that’s why stroked Baekhyun’s hair softly, gently laughing. “I told you, Byun. I don’t bite yet.”

Zitao laughed at the situation and let her boss take control of it. Qian knew perfectly well that she was one of the most powerful and influential women in China, but she wasn’t an entitled person or flaunted about it. She was humble, and although intimidating, always treated her workers as if they were members of her family. "So you can later complain about this boss", she used to say.

Baekhyun wasn’t an exception. Sometimes she could be overly demanding, but it was because she saw so much potential in him. Being an intern for the director of a businesswoman of her size was a position for which more than one would be willing to give an arm (or half a body), so she just wanted Baekhyun to finish his internship work with the best possible references.

"Well, that’s enough. Did you called my nephew?”

"We did a couple of times before the break, Qian." Zitao got rid of his cigarette and blew out the air. "He’s really a tough cookie."

"Yes, I’m his almost mother, I knew him very well." She rolled her eyes, sighing a little. “Keep me updated. I’m counting on you both, my little children ~ ”

Zitao smiled like a baby but Baekhyun was still trembling like a pudding. They both said goodbye to their boss, returning to the small office where Baekhyun did all his paperwork. Both guys reopened all the agendas they had to contact the model, crossing their fingers for this time to respond.

The first time Zitao knew about Kris Wu was three years ago, before Louis Vuitton claimed him as his international muse and disappeared like forever. And well, as if he was a high school white girl, the crush was pretty fast: tall (very tall), perfect features, perfect eyebrows, perfect lips ... and according to the most infamous rumors, very difficult to reach him. Not because he was rude (he wasn’t such a thing like that), but because of his extreme introversion and his perpetual gesture of appearing to be angry with the world. Which was pretty intimidating. A lot. Also, the fact that his entire wardrobe was black and he almost refused to wear any other color. Kris was the living image of the eboy culture and a true trendsetter: if he started wearing sweatshirts eight sizes bigger than his (like in the late 1990s), everyone who wanted to maintain an influential career in China did.

Zitao’s work ethic was clear: if he wanted to become like Song Qian someday he had to take those kinds of risks. The stylist job filled him, but not enough satisfying. He wanted to start his own clothing brand, his own magazine, and he knew it from a very young age (which caused a not very easy childhood and teenage years, but his discipline was stronger than the comments his classmates could tell him). Just as she did with Baekhyun, Qian was amazed to see his unique eye for fashion and decided not to miss that opportunity. Neither did Zitao when one of his idols wanted him to work for her.

Anyway, The Dynamic Duo was on the fifteenth call of the day when Baekhyun's face suddenly turned as white as the blazer Qian was wearing on the framed Vogue China cover on the wall.

"K-Kris ... Wu ...?"

Zitao picked up the phone quickly and took charge of the situation. "Hello? Kris Wu? HELLO?"

"Shut up, would you?" The voice on the other end of the line was mysterious, but incredibly pleasant to hear. “My cat has passed over my mobile and has inadvertently picked up the call. Do you understand when someone is ignoring you or do I- ”

“Your Aunt Qian is calling you.” Zitao cut him off quickly, frowning slightly. “He wants you for the cover of his magazine. And trust me it’s quite urgent, that’s why we are insisting.”

Kris snorted.

"No." He hung up immediately, causing Zitao to sigh heavily, and Baekhyun stopped shaking.

"W-what does that mean ...?"

Zitao smiled slightly, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“This means we have a cover boy, Baekkie."

_________________________________________________________________________

Qian called the entire team together at five o'clock in the morning (I said sharply, no one wants to work today or WHAT’S HAPPENING?) in the photo studio on the top floor. The camera and digital editing team (Xuanyi, Chengxiao, Jieqiong and Sicheng) were already tuning the flashes and headlights, according to Qian's orders and his morning cup of red tea. 

"Has anyone seen my nephew?" The woman was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, frantically scribbling on her tablet and making incessant calls, probably to Vuitton and other brand reps. Such was her stress that the tablet almost fell to the ground, but Zitao was quick and took it before it touched the ground by centimeters.

"He should be here by now..."

"Find Baekhyun and tell him to come if he wants to keep his head." Qian gently ruffled Zitao's hair (causing him to smile like a cat), returning to the camera boys to give orders to them as well.

Zitao knew exactly where the boy was going to be. If Baekhyun was one thing, he was certainly a good eater. Especially because of the nerves that came from being in a photo session with her boss, when she was especially strict with the orders. And, hands down, the best place to get a quick snack was the vending machine at the entrance of the building. Zitao's coins have gone to buy those succulent chocolate bars in the central row to calm Baekhyun's nerves more than once.

To his surprise, he wasn’t there. But what for sure was there was a Harley Davidson parked fifteen meters away, which could only mean one thing.

"Baekhyun, Qian is starting to lose her mind. Hey, Yixing."

The gap between the wall and the vending machine had the perfect space for two people to hide and making out. And the other important thing that calmed Baekhyun's nerves was his boyfriend’s mouth. Quite tall, slicked-back black hair, leather jacket and pants, and insultingly handsome. And with an impressive motorcycle, Yixing was totally his type. He traveled from Korea to China to study and stayed for love: those two were the most in-love couple Zitao had ever met. Baekhyun was the first to separate and ruffle his own hair, smiling like a puppy.

"Working hard already this early, isn't it?" Yixing smiled too, revealing his typical dimple, taking and kissing his boyfriend's hand afterward. “I’m leaving then, Baekkie. I'll come for you when you're done. ”

"Thanks, Xing" Baekhyun hugged him and gave him one last quick kiss. "You're an angel."

They both said goodbye to Yixing and ran towards the building, Baekhyun unwrapping his chocolate bar and eating half a bite.

"Kris hasn't arrived yet?"

"Nope." As soon as he entered the elevator, Zitao pressed the button to close the doors about three times, because as much as he had certain privileges with his boss, he did not like to make people wait. Especially Qian. "Hope doesn’t take any longer."

"Woah, you’re whipped as fuck."

"WHAT-" Zitao almost choked on the air upon hearing those words. "The fuck is wrong with you dude?"

“Taozi, you’re so obvious when you get caught by someone. And that someone is that Kris. ” Baekhyun smiled again like a puppy, finishing his chocolate bar happily.

"So what, it's platonic. Like the fans with their idols, it is a different type of admiration.” Of course, he blushed a little. And looked away. And frilled his bangs. "Also, I have like… zero chances."

"Now Qian's little boy has no chance with his literal nephew?" Baekhyun pouted to clearly pick on him a little, chuckling. “You are his main stylist, it’s already stated in the book's credits. So make him look handsome and give him your number, peachy guy. ”

Zitao almost slapped him but the elevator doors opened on the top floor, the older one laughing and walking fast toward the door of the photo study to meet Qian. Meanwhile, he was already going to the area where his fellow stylists were (Jongdae, who was already working on a girl’s eyes with a stupidly expensive eye shadow palette; and his brother Jongin, who was in charge of doing flawless curls to another model with a not so friendly face), greeting them briefly.

"Kris is over there, he’s ready to rock ~" Jongdae smirked slightly and glanced at Zitao. When this was over he was going to strangle Baekhyun until he asked for mercy. 

Suddenly his nerves invaded as soon as he made eye contact with Kris.

In real life he was like a thousand times more handsome, his features were thousand times more perfect. Even his "don't bother me, pleb" look was a thousand times sharper. Everything was a thousand times better. And Zitao was beginning to be a thousand times more whipped by a man with whom he hadn’t the slightest chance.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Kris gently waved his hand (which was precious, by the way) in front of Zitao's face, making him blink and take a step back. He also made a pout, which he didn’t usually do in front of strangers because he used to feel really judged for that, but he didn’t notice.

"S-sorry." He frowned a little and guided Kris in front of the mirror to do his makeup. He was dressed in a baby pink tweed outfit (which made Zitao blush and, again, he didn't notice until it got very hot and Jongin had to come to rescue him with a glass of water), which quite contrasted in a peculiar way with the edgy boy image he used to give. He even said "thank you" in a very gentle way when Zitao finished putting makeup on him. Anyway, wasn’t that like the bare minimum. Being polite is free.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Dude, you’re soooooooo whipped"

"Literally no. ” Zitao was beginning to miss his Marlboro cigarettes, because in the rush of the photoshoot he forgot them in the glove compartment of his car.

“You literally couldn't take your eyes off him all day and you were smiling every time you had to put on his makeup or give him the next outfit. And this is giving you nicotine withdrawal because your heart is beating super fast. ” Baekhyun had re-entered his bastard mode and Zitao was about to kill him. "Stop with that angry-at-Baekhyun agendaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Come on, let's have a drink before Yixing cames to pick me up.”

They both entered the office again to collect their things, taking a beer in their fave bar and finally go home after a long day of demands. 

And then, something clicked. Not because Baekhyun elbowed him when he saw Kris passing a few meters from them (he would probably go to say something to Qian), but because of the smile he seemed to exchange with Zitao.

_________________________________________________________________________

The truth is that the issue came really good. Not arrogance intended, but that day he did an impeccable eye makeup. That, plus Kris being very handsome and everything suited him. But he wasn't going to take off credit for a well-done job.

“You are already drooling again, that’s a bit irritating. Do something or I’m telling Qian. ”

Zitao slapped Baekhyun on the shoulder, who reacted with a slight groan and a mocking laugh. "S-sorry, did I hurt you?"

“Don't worry, that wasn’t a harsh one. Plus, it's nothing I'm not used to.” Baekhyun smiled at his partner's gesture, hugging him afterwards. “It’s been three months since then. You deserve at least know him better, you never stop working and hardly give yourself breaks... "

"No one said that fashion was an easy world." Zitao stretched a little and finished his already cold cup of coffee. "Stop for a single second and it’s over."

Minseok opened the living room’s door and headed straight for the coffee machine, which probably would mean that he had argued with Qian again and had the good coffee machine (the one at the entrance) grounded.

“You have a call at reception, Zitao. If I were you I’ll hurry, he sounds a bit angry.”

Baekhyun took an evil look at his partner, who took nothing less than running to the reception and claiming Yiren for the phone. He didn’t want to make himself many illusions either...

"Hello?" ... but luck was on his side that day.

"Hey, it’s Kris. Hope you don't have much work today, I want to talk to you about something important.”

"And that's why you call the editorial? I'm just a stylist. " Zitao chuckled a little, though inside he could feel a flock of killing butterflies pricking his stomach.

"And how did you want me to contact you, dumbass. I don't have your number."

"Then take notes."

Half an hour later they were both at the Starbucks in front of the main building talking about everything, being the main point of the day Kris asking Zitao being his personal stylist because he was about to take a flight to Milan Fashion Week in three days. Because behind the cameras, Qian acted as some kind of cupid three months ago when she saw how they looked between sets, and that's why she told Zitao that she will pay for that week of vacation to Italy. “Go sightseeing and don't forget to eat well, or I will go personally with a pot of curry rice. And take care of my nephew, will you? He is a very good boy, for real…”

_________________________________________________________________________

The sun was strong, but that would never be an excuse to stop wearing black. With a simple Metallica t-shirt, but with a pair of pants, Air Jordan and a leather jacket that would leave more than one crying in front of their bank office, Zitao parked his car and headed to the editorial, still not taking off his sunglasses (he had stayed up late watching anime and dark circles didn’t help to have a decent face, even though being him). 

Everyone was working on their own, even Baekhyun was focused on working and not playing jokes on Chenle, the new intern. "If he gets silly, tell me and I'll slap him", he used to say that from time to time while slapping Baekhyun.

"This is power abuse" Baekhyun pouted, returning to his work with a smile.

Zitao smiled every time he entered the office where Qian used to sit to give orders non-stop. He owed it to her leading his own magazine, everything he had learned and the person he had become as well. The effort was always worth it.

“You won't expect me to give MY magazine to anyone, huh? I want to retire and start enjoying life, not keep on stressing myself while drinking a cocktail in the Maldives.”

He turned on the air conditioner and immediately went to work alongside Baekhyun and Chenle. As always, the days before the book's delivery were the most stressful, and the fucking heat of late spring didn't help at all.

And in between pages it was almost time to eat, and thinking with an empty stomach is anything but a good idea. In fact, due to focusing all his efforts on thinking what he was going to eat in a matter of hours, he almost collided with someone on the way to get his car keys, someone taller than him and who immediately caught him by the waist before he tripped and fell to the ground. Zitao smiled when he saw those features a thousand times perfect in person.

"Hungry?" Kris smiled softly, without parting from the boy.

"You can’t even imagine ... I haven't eaten anything for an hour." Zitao kissed the boy eagerly, stroking his cheek and hugging him afterwards. "Can you drive me to our restaurant, pleaaaaaaaase... I’ll reserve a table along the way."

Kris stroked his back and kissed Zitao’s head, smiling tenderly. "Sure, baby panda. Anything for my stylist… and favorite editor. ”

"As expected from my favorite model."

Qian could rest well from her hammock in the Maldives: her magazine would continue being a best seller, and her nephew would become the most sought-after model in China, always hand in hand with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun is my spirit animal


End file.
